ushio_and_torafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ушио Аотсуки
Ушио Аотсуки (蒼月潮, Aotsuki Ushio) ― главный герой истории, сын священника храма, которому суждено владеть Копьем Зверя и победить супер-ёкая Хакумен-но-Моно. Личность Ushio has a kind heart, and does his best to protect the people around him especially his family and his friend. Ushio has a fondness for eating, and likes to eat when he gets the chance, although everyone tells him he sucks at eating, and frankly they're right. But that doesn't stop Ushio from trying to eat better food. However, he is extremely skilled at all kinds of sports (the most prominent being badminton) and is often asked to join the school's athletic teams, saying that joining the badminton team is a waste of time. He's very determined, stubborn, brash, loud, immature, naive, and often violent, whether it's with his mother, Tora, or even Asako, he'll brawl with anyone who provokes his ire. Still, Ushio has good qualities: He is willing to lend a helping hand to anyone, provng he is very compassionate, and he can be merciful to even his enemies, which sometimes backfires. He has a very righteouss spirit, and will not stand for wrongdoing, whether it's a yokai or a human causing misdeeds, minor or significant. Внешность Сюжет Отношения Тора Ushio's most dynamic relationship is with Tora, the yokai he freed from the cellar of his family temple. Ushio has made himself the "keeper" of Tora to ensure he commits no wrongdoing or evil acts, like eating humans. And Tora doesn't like it, often flaring up fierce and violent arguments between the two, Ushio promising to kill Tora someday and Tora vowing to haunt Ushio until he eats him. Despite their violent antagonism towards each other, time and time again, Ushio and Tora have worked together, fighting side-by-side with effective teamwork. Ushio, being human, grows to care about Tora, despite the yokai's continuous threats and violence, but that doesn't stop Ushio from attacking Tora when provoked, often slamming the spear on Tora's head, giving him comical bumps. Шигуре Аотсуки Ushio's relationship with his father, Shigure, is rather violent, as his father constantly critisizes him and they frequently assault each other. Still, they truly love each other as father and son. Асако Накамура Asako is Ushio's love interest. The two of them having been friends since they were small children. They are both violent, insult each other, get into fights, often with Asako prevailing over Ushio, and they both deny having any feelings deeper than friendship for the other, Asako more so. Mayuko Inoue Ushio is good friends with Mayuko, having saved her several times from yokai. She treats Ushio with much more respect and kindness than Asako does, and they enjoy each other's company. Hyou Another ally of Ushio, whom he met under tense circumstances. Способности и Силы Прочее * Ушио (潮) ― волна, прилив. * Only Asako and Mayuko know what Ushio's drawings are supposed to look like despite his drawings being super deformed, everyone else has trouble deciphering what it is he tries to draw in his paintings. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Герои Категория:Главные герои